The Sofa
by TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: It may be old, worn, and shabby but the rec. room couch in the boys dorm has seen it's share of budding romance, longing, fights, and heart break.


**A/N I did a word randomizer to come up with things to write about and my first word was " Sofa" and immedietly I got this idea and I have to say, this I like concept of this story a lot and the ending :'3 Reviews would be w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l, please and thank you! :3**

It was old, no one knows when it was purchased. Lucky says that it used to belong to Dr. Crabblesnitch's dad. Ethan was telling Sheldon that he was pretty sure that the hobo from behind the school had picked it up from the lake, and drug it all the way to the school in bargain for him to be able to stay in the spot he stays. The only thing that anyone can agree on is that the shabby old couch that resides in the boys dorm, has seen a lot.  
_

" Shhhhhh, someone will hear us!" Kirby hissed at Trent who only kissed his neck with a smirk, causing Kirby to shiver.

" Here will be fine, babe." Trent placed a big plan against the smaller boys chest, causing him to sink down on the rec rooms couch cushions, trapped between the comfy seats and almost 150 pounds of muscle.

" Treeeeent." Kirby uttered out a whisper.

" Don't worry so much Kirb."

The other boy smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the bit of light that was seeping through the open curtain.

All through the dorm, there wasn't a sound except for the rats that were always scampering, so he wasn't sure why Kirby was being so paranoid.

He pulled his lover up for another kiss to dispel his worry, his hands kneading the navy blue Bullworth sweater he was so keen on wearing. Why did he taste like blueberries? Trent wondered vaguely, but didn't press, he was already getting intoxicated off the taste of him as it was.

A sound of shuffling feet caught them both off guard and Kirby shoved Trent off with a fearful look in his eyes as Constatinos turned the corner just in time to see the kiss break up.

" WE WERE JUST LOOKING FOR MY FOOTBALL. IT GOT LOST IN THE COUCH."

" In Trent's mouth?" Constatinos drab retort was like a slap in the face.

Kirby looked like he was going to pass out on site, but Trent held him up.

" Firs toff, you tell anyone and no one's gunna believe you, you Klepto. Second off, you tell anyone and I will destroy you and make your life a living hell."

Constatinos made a sound that resembled a strangled cat and sped off.

Kirby looked up at Trent in awe, grateful for his intervention, even if Trent wasn't so fond of keeping them a secret.

Trent only pressed a kiss to his lips " See you later, night babe."

Kirby scampered off to bed with a smile adorning his face.

It was nearly 1 a.m and Gary couldn't sleep. As he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep , he noticed that the bed across from his was empty and had been most the night. Padding bare footed as well as chested, in his boxers, he headed for the water fountain.

The flashes of white and grey bouncing off the wall and the sound of barely audible roars and screams emitted from the small beat up t.v in the dorm rec. Mildly curious, Gary walked into find Petey sitting on the couch watching an old Godzilla movie.

" What are you doing, Femme-boy?"

" Scared me, Gary. I couldn't sleep." he said leaning his head against his palm, elbow resting on the couch arm.

" Maybe if you'd quit watching t.v" Gary suggested.

" Nahh, I've tried like ten times. I wanna see the end now."

Gary only rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn " Me either."

The two of them sat there, Petey in his flannel pajamas and Gary with an impressed expression.

" So wait, a giant moth they think could take Godzilla?" He questioned incredulously.

" That's Mothra, Gary." Petey barely got out around a yawn.

" I don't care what it's called Petey, I don't-"

He stopped mid sentence when he realized that Petey had fallen asleep and slumped against Gary, whom's arm were on the top of the couch.

" Uhh...Petey?"

He was rewarded with a loud snore.

" This is not the place to fall asleep, Femme boy." Gary chided him as he easily hoisted the small boy up and carried him back to their room.

************************************************** *****************8  
Oh shit. Things were going down. The table was lying on the ground in pieces and Bucky was cowering in fear with poker chips in his hair. The T.V had a hole punched in the side.

" D-duck!" someone screamed as the chairs went flying across the room.

" Russell smash!" The behemoth roared for a fifth time.

" Russel smash what!? There's nothing left!" Bucky squeaked.

Russell shot him an angry look, and quicker than a 10 speed bike travelling downhill with no brakes, Bucky jumped into the trashcan.

" Russell mad!" He growled.

Lucky for Bucky, he wasn't the reason that Russel was mad...unlucky for Jimmy who had just walked in to see what was up, he was.

" Russell, wha-"

Before Jimmy could finish the rest of his sentence, Russell had him tackled onto the back of the couch, head hitting the floor as the couch tipped over.

" RUSSELL DESTROY!"

" Easy big fellow, what happened?"

Russell looked as perturbed as his expressions allowed and tried to figure out how to explain the cause for his anger.

" I went to my house and my ride was hit by a bike, Jimmy! A green bike chipped my paint, I saw it leaning against it when I got there!"

" Russell, my bike's red."

" So?"

" A RED bike Russell. A GREEN bike hit your motorcycle."

It took forever for it to click, but as soon as the light bulb came on in Russell's head, he was already out the door.

" RUSSELL SMASH" could be heard throughout the whole school.

Peanut held the pictures of Lola and Gord caught in a lip-lock in his hands as he thought about what he was going to tell Johnny about what Jimmy had found out. How did you tell your best friend that the love of his life was a cheating slut? With Gord no less, a preppie! It was like she was spitting on everything they stood for!

He took a deep breath as he went in search of his leader and his best friend. He wasn't at the tenants or the auto body shop either. He finally found him in the boys dorm playing poker in the rec room.

" Full house, baby!" He was laughing as he put his hand on the table, much to the other's dismay.

" Hey.." He began, no idea how to approach the situation. He knew Johnny would have a break down when he saw the pictures, he'd lose it.

" Aye! Pull up a seat Peanut, it's getting good and I"m about to deal a new hand." Johnny said rolling up his sleeves, lighting up, and turning his seat around, legs draped off to the side, as his face got serious.

" Hang on-" Peanut said ducking out into the hallway. He looked around making sure that no one was around, and then he pulled the fire alarm before scramming.

" Awh man, this is the fifth time today"

" I wonder if Pee Stain's experiment blew up again." he heard students talk as they headed out the door. He stood by the exit and waited for Johnny, and when he finally was up front he grabbed his arm.

" Hey, what-"

Peanut only shook his head, leading him to have a seat on the couch.

" Johnny, listen. Jimmy brought me these-" he said handing them to him somberly.

" These some of those nudes of Mandy? I've already seen those-" He replied quickly scanning them.

He stopped mid sentence to look at them closer.

" Peanut, tell me this isn't, Oh God. Oh God. She was my queen, my one, my only. How could she do this to me!? " Johnny was overcome with choking sobs, hitting the side of the couch in an angry outburst.

There was nothing more he could do other than put an arm around his friend as he watched Johnny's world start breaking.

************************************************** **********************************  
Mr. Galloway put his keys on the table as he shrugged out of his tweed jacket, exhausted. Nothing beat his moral like dealing with Mr. Hattrick. He rubbed his temple just thinking about it.

The only positive thing about the day was that he had, had lunch with Ms. Philips. Before he headed to his room he stopped to gaze up at a picture hanging on his hallway wall. It was a portrait of Ms. Philips younger, lying on a couch., done by a student. The had since graduated, the couch moved a long to the boys dorm, and the teacher as beautiful as ever.


End file.
